bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Collision Course
|Release Year = July 22, 2016 |run time = 100 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = N/A |gross = N/A |rating = (TBA) |preceded by = Ice Age: Continental Drift |imdb id = 3416828 }} Ice Age 5 Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an upcoming sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It is set to be released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! Synopsis Scrat's epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, high and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new characters. Plot Coming Soon Voice cast Main characters * Ray Romano as Manny, a male mammoth and the leader of The Herd * John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd * Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger * Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female mammoth and Manny's wife. * Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a saber tooth tiger and the former first mate pirate of the "presumed dead" Captain Gutt. * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel astronomer who travels along with The Herd to stop the asteroid/meteor shower. * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. * Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd after his home is destroyed by the Drift. * Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth and resident of Geotopia who becomes Sid's girlfriend. Secondary characters * Keke Palmer as Peaches, a female teenage mammoth and Manny's daughter. * Adam DeVine as Julian, a male teenage mammoth and Peaches's fiancé. * Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum who is Eddie and Ellie's brother. * Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum who is Crash and Ellie's brother. * Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. * Melissa Rauch as Francine, a ground sloth who happens to be Sid's ex-girlfriend. * Carlos Ponce as Bryan, a ground sloth * Peter Dinklage as Gutt, a not villain it's heroes * Josh Gad as Louis * Amanda Bynes as Diatryma Mom * Nick Frost as Flynn, a not villain it's heroes * Jeff Garlin as Wayne, a New Zealand Tuatara * Bonnie Hunt as Brianna, a Possum' * Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco * Scott McCord as Squint, a not villain it's heroes * E.G. Daily as Baby Peaches * Owen Wilson as Nak * Jennifer Tilly as Master Maggie, a Possum * Michael Strahan as Teddy, a prehistoric hare and resident of Geotopia. * Gary Oldman as Remy, a Dromaeosar who is part of Gavin's family * Nick Offerman as Gavin, a Dromaeosaur and the father of Roger and Gertie it's villain. * Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a Dromaeosaur and Gavin's daughter it's villain. * Max Greenfield as Roger, a Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son. Subplot characters * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel. * Karen Disher as Scratte * Patrick Warburton as Scrat Cop Minor characters * Lilly Singh as the MiniCorns * Martin Lawrence as the Geotopia Aardvark Additional Voices * Ava Acres as Scrattwa * Carlos Alazraqui as Scrattge * Lori Alan as Sid's Mother * Greg Berg as Sykes * Jack Angel as Rudy, a Dinosaur * Bob Bergen as Scrattegd * Rodger Bumpass as Scrattedgsg * Eva Bella as Scrattesd * Debi Derryberry as Scratted * Jim Cummings as Gruscratte * John Cygan as Sid's Father * Bill Fagerbakke as Django * Dee Bradley Baker as Emile * Bill Farmer as Sid's Male * Pat Fraley as Sid's Oscar * Jess Harnell as Manny's Father * Bridget Hoffman as Colette * Carolyn Lawrence as 3 Baby Dinos * Sherry Lynn as Address * Danny Mann as Sid's Robo * Lewis Macleod as Remy's Dinosaur * Mickie McGowan as Minion * Phil Proctor as Lockwood * Laraine Newman as Flint * Zachary Alexander Rice as Hudson * Tara Strong as Steve * Jim Ward as Phil * Colette Whitaker as Widget's Dinosaur * Fred Tatasciore as Bill Production : In 2012, after the release of Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, mentioned that 20th Century Fox may be planning a fifth Ice Age film, but hadn't gotten any definite news out of the studio.An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth During the Christmas season of 2013, Fox announced that the film was now in development. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters reboot, also scheduled for release on the same day. Ice Age Collision Course Cosmic Acorn HD FOX Family|Viral video Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Teaser trailer Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016|Trailer #1 Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 HD FOX Family-2|Trailer #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Queen Latifah Sneak Peek" TV Commercial FOX Family|Sneak Peek Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 3 HD FOX Family|Trailer #3 Trivia * This is the second Ice Age film not to be scored by John Powell after the original 2002 film (which was scored by David Newman), as it is instead scored by John Debney. It also the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to be scored by a different composer than John Powell, the other two being Epic (which was scored by Danny Elfman) and The Peanuts Movie (which was scored by Christophe Beck). References Category:Movies Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Ice Age